Year Of The Black Rainbow
by thewrightingwriter
Summary: war changes all envolved. this is the story of a boy and his try for survival. mostly angst and action. little bit of romance. mat flux to m due to graphic discreption.


As the battle began to come to a close the living took the time to survey the battle field that they left in their wake. Thousands of bodies left strewn along the coast. Dismembered, disemboweled, charred, you name it you could find it. Amongst the bodies, hidden under limbs and sand were a hand full of surviving soldiers. Some alive with minor wounds, some barely hanging on. Among them was a 19 year old Robert Shapiro, as he lay on his back staring at the star filled heavens he began to reflect on his short life. He reflected on the good and the bad, he thought about the things he did and the things he wished he could. He thought about his three best friends and the two women in his life.

As he thought of his whole life in its entirety he began to shed silent tears. He raised a shaky hand and felt his neck, taking note of the fact that there was a large chunk missing from his left.

"I would have never thought I was going to go out like this." His stated to himself with a dry laugh. He could see his vision growing more blurry by the second. He noticed something in the distance and rotated his head to see the mysterious object and a small smile crossed his pale face. In the distance was the American flag being raised, sparkling in the moons light. He noted how beautiful it was and though his drastically decreasing vision was hindering him from taking in as much as he would like to he took solace in the bitter sweet realization that this would be his last sight ever.

The sounds of waves dulled and his vision grew dark as life slipped away from him. He used the remainder of his strength to utter one last statement before his world went into complete darkness.

"I loved both of you…."

Robert began to stir in his bed, and realizing he was breathing and in a bed his eyes darted open. He surveyed his surroundings and realized he was in a military health facility. He relaxed into his bed and took note to the weird metallic taste residing in the base of his throat. Remembering his deep flesh wound he reached up to touch his neck. What he felt confused him. The left side of his neck felt stiffer and cold. He stood up and stumbled into a bathroom located in his room. He walked up to the mirror and starred at his reflection.

He had grown more chin hair since he last remembered leading to the realization that he was out for days. His hair was still short but was half an inch longer. He was very pale and there were deep grey circles under his eyes. But the most shocking change was that half of his neck was now a sickly grey as opposed to the regularly pale right side of his neck. As he felt the weird mass of flesh out of disgust and curiosity a figure slowly approached him.

" It will morph to your regular skin color in a matter of hours." A booming voiced stated behind him. Robert almost had a heart attack due to the unexpected voice. He slowly turned around to see who it was and realized it was some sort of professor or doctor. He was balled and medium height. He appeared to be in his late forties and from his name card it was discovered that the man in front of him was Dr. Ceazar Braun.

"I apologize for startling you but you are to be returned to the battle field latter on today my dear soldier." The doctor stated with little emotion. Robert nodded in understanding and asked the doctor how long he was out and what he missed and most importantly how he was still alive. The doctor told him that "After we won at the coast a paratrooper by the name of Harris was patrolling the area and heard someone mutter something. He rushed to where he heard the voice come from and found you. Apparently you two are good friends. He immediately lifted you up and sprinted to the camp where they performed enough surgery to keep you alive. They then rushed you here so we could perform the massive operation and add a cybernetic part to you. You were out for a month and during this time the war turned against our favor. The Phönix Nazi regime is growing stronger and we need all hands on deck." Robert grew happy at the fact that his friend saved him but the news about the was upset him greatly.

"Give me my uniform and a gun and I'm ready to head out sir!" Robbie stated with vigor. The months of training had prepared him for such tasks and though he was still a little weak he knew they needed him. The doctor led him to the armory where he was supplied with a new uniform and an automatic rifle along with two pistols, three grenades, and multiple ammunition magazines. He thanked the doctor for saving him and headed out side.

There was a military helicopter waiting for him and he quickly boarded along with fourteen other soldiers. The helo took off and after an hour of flying explosions began to sound in the background. The pilot yelled over the com system that they would be landing in ten minutes. The soldiers began preparations for the upcoming battle when the hull of the chopper was blown apart leaving a gaping hole and 4 dead soldiers in its wake. The copter began to spin out of control and before the captain could say brace for impact the chopper crashed into the sand. As the dust cleared Robert pulled himself from the sand and looked to see who else if any had survived the crash. He looked and saw they limbs of some of the soldiers and bile ross in his throat. He stumbled a couple of feet and picked up his rifle slowly regaining his ability to walk normally. He surveyed his surroundings and realizing he was a few hundred meters from the base began to walk until explosions began to go off all around him causing him to run full sprint. As the bullets whizzed by he realized he had arrived only to find a handful of soldiers still fighting while countless others were strewn across the sands bathing in their own blood.

As he took the smell of fresh blood in his nostrils he wished he could be back home and as he jumped into cover the memories of the past began to flash in his head…


End file.
